The present disclosure relates generally to the field of control systems, such as control systems for operating heavy equipment.
Heavy equipment is typically operated by way of both hand controllers, such as steering wheels, levers, stick shifts, and the like, and foot controllers, such as pedals for clutch, throttle and brake operation. As such, by way of both the hand and foot controllers, the operator may drive the heavy equipment and also operate a work implement of the heavy equipment, such as a drill, bucket, breaker, or other implement.